El destino perdido
by isiita
Summary: Hinata Hyugga era una chica de 16 años ricachona, egocéntrica y se creía superior. Hasta que un día todo día un cambio radical y tuvo que volverse una chica vulgar, normal y corriente. Todo para ella cambió para mal o quizás… ¿fue para bien? Naru/Hina


Hola. Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic ^^

Lo hiré subiendo a la vez que Lucha Mortal, y también quiero haceros saber sobre mi One-shot Naru/Hina.

Este fic sera principalmente un Naru/Hina y Sasu/Saku.

Espero que os guste, porque realmente me esta gustando escribir este fic. Necesito saber si a vosotros os gusta a traves de reviews si? Me da igual si es para comentar cosas positivas o negativas. Soy buena con las críticas.

Bueno ya dejo de irme por las nubes ^^

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El destino perdido<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Me encontraba confundida. Sin saber que elegir. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Lo más normal del mundo sería que la gente empleara su tiempo en facilitar las cosas en momentos como estos, y no todo el día trabajando para luego ganar 4 perras. Había problemas más importantes que hacer edificios para los necesitados o intentar enseñar a un puñado de niños pobres y mimados. Como por ejemplo, elegir la ropa que te pondrías para salir con tu novio.

ESE SI ERA UN PROBLEMA GRANDE.

Tenía 2 horas para prepararme. Me había invitado a un restaurante super lujoso, como debía ser, a cenar para que disfrutaramos de una velada romantica. Lo hacía todos los sábados porque sabía que me derretía por ir con él allí, así que él como buen novio, me complacia.

Sabaku No Gaara. El nombre más bonito de la faz de la Tierra, después del mío claro, Hyugga Hinata. Él era mi novio, mi guapísimo, multimillonario y cariñoso novio. Llevábamos saliendo desde los 14 años, y hoy hacíamos 2 años de aniversario.

Le había comprado un collar de 245.000 dolares. Algo barato y que no estaba segura que le gustara. La verdad es que se podría decir que era una mierda de collar de oro y plata con 3 ónices''.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que me hubiera comprado él, por eso no podía decidirme con la ropa que me tenía que poner. Había llamado a 4 de mis criadas y todas elegían fatal. Decían que me vería preciosa que era lo que contaba. Estúpidas. Verse bien no es lo que cuenta, lo que cuenta es como te vean y lo que piensen de ti.

Al final me decanté por un precioso vestido rosa pálido con unos tacones bajos de un azul como su pelo. Me había puesto de complementos un collar que me regaló Gaara que conjuntaba de maravilla con mis ojos (super caro por supuesto) y unos pendientes rosa palido también.

Cuando ya estuve lista salí de mi habitación en dirección de la de mi hermana para pedir opinión de cómo iba. Ella si que tenía buen gusto para la moda, lástima que no quisiera ayudarme nunca para elegir mis complementos. Decía que tenía que estudiar y quedarse a entrenar hasta tarde la gimnasia ritmica como a padre le gustaba que hiciera.

Por supuesto Hinata era la primogénita y ella era, por supuesto, la favorita. Pero su hermana Hanabi nunca se rendía y hacía lo posible para que su padre tuviera ojos para ella. A veces sentía lastima por ella, era muy inocente con esos pensamientos.

-¡Pero hermana, estas preciosa! –me dijo nada más verme.

Podía notar mi sonrisa de superioridad en mi cara por mucho que hubiera intentado no ponerla delante de ella. Al fin y al cabo era mi hermanita, aunque… que más daba. Sonreí con todo mi esplandor.

-¿Esperabas todo lo contrario, her-ma-ni-ta? –la pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Yo solo me giré y continué mi camino, ahora en dirección a la puerta donde me esperaría una limusina.

Ya subida en la limusina, vi llegar a mi padre.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas Hinata?

-Con Gaara por supuesto.

-A hacer… ¿qué? – me preguntó con voz autoritaria.

-Lo que nosotros queramos padre. Arranqué.

El conductor acató mis ordenes y subí la ventanilla después de dejar a mi padre en un estado casi de shock por mi respuesta.

Llegué 10 minutos más tarde de lo normal al sitio donde habíamos quedado, un parque cercano al lago donde se me había declarado. Siempre quedábamos ahí por los buenos recuerdos.

_-Hinata… -me llamarón y me giré para ver delante de mi a nada más y nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le pregunté indiferente._

_-Sí, y mucho –me contesto sin amilanarse por mi tono seco y cortante._

_Se acercó a mí, y antes de darme cuenta ya me tenía aprisionada contra un árbol sujetandome fuertemente la cintura contra su cuerpo._

_-¡Pero que te crees que haces! ¡Sueltame! –le grité indignada._

_-No_

_-¡Sueltame Gaara!_

_-He dicho que no._

_-¡Gaar…!_

_Mi labios quedaron silenciados por unos labios pertenecientes a mi molestia personal. Le correspondí casi al instante. Intensificando el beso. Todo duró algunos segundos, en los que solo existíamos el y yo._

_Al final tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire._

_-¡…a!_

_-¿Sí? –preguntó inocentemente._

_-¿¡Qué has hecho! –le pregunté furiosa al darme cuenta de toda la situación._

_-Amarte._

_Con una simple palabra lo había resumido todo, y sin quedarse con las ganas volvió a atraparme entre sus brazos entre los que aun seguía atrapada._

Me apoyé en el árbol donde se había declarado y espere pacientemente su llegada. Me extrañaba que aun no hubiera llegado, pero no me importó.

Seguí con una sonrisa recordando el primer beso que nos habíamos dado en ese lugar.

De pronto empecé a oir unas risas de chica opacadas de vez en cuando por alguien que la mandaba callar. No le di mucha importancia hasta que empecé a oir los gemidos.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Rápido!

-Pero que poca vergüenza –alcancé a decir dirigiéndome hasta el lugar en el que se oían los ruidos.

-¡Sigué! ¡Oh sí! ¡GAARA! –gritó cuando llegó al climax y yo me quedé estática. ¿Gaara?

Avancé más deprisa hasta el lugar y allí les ví. Tumbados en la hierba cerca de la orilla del lago. Él estaba sobre ella, aun sin llegar al éxtasis, mientras ella solo se dejaba hacer.

Noté como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y sin control bajaban por las mejillas.

-¡Como has podido, Gaara! –le grité, a lo que el se giró y me vio.

Vi en su mirada puro terror al verme allí parada, viéndole.

-Hinata… yo…

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUSAS BASTARDO! ¡TE ODIO!

Salí lo más rápido que pude, arrancándome el collar que me había regalado por el camino y tirandolo al suelo, como si fuera porquería. Llegué hasta un banco donde me senté y llamé al chofer para que viniera a buscarme.

Justo cuando llegó y estaba dispuesta a subirme llegó corriendo Gaara.

-Espera Hinata… No te vayas así… Hay que aclarar las cosas.

-¿Aclarar? Tranquilo ya lo tengo todo muy claro. Olvídame ¿quieres? A partir de ahora tú para mí no has existido y yo para ti no soy nadie. –me subí en la limusina.

-Pues como hasta ahora… -le oí decir antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Llegué a casa mucho más tranquila, lo último que quería era que me vieran llorar.

Entre en la mansión y vi que mi padre y mi hermana me estaban esperando en el salón.

-Llamó Gaara –me informa mi padre.

-No quiero saber nada de ese bastardo –le contesté fríamente.

-¡Qué maneras son esas de contestar a tu padre, niña insolente! –estaba molesto.- No sé en que momento me equivoqué contigo Hinata, pero podrías ser un poco más como Hanabi. Espero poder enmendar mi error. Mañana coges el primer vuelo hacía Konoha. Te mudas con tu primo.

Se fue del salón y me dejó en shock. Que… ¿qué me mudaba? ¿A Konoha?

Cuando me di cuenta de la situación corrí tras él.

-¡Pero padre! ¡No puedo mudarme a un sitio tan… tan.. vulgar y corriente! ¡Hinata Hyugga…!

-Hinata Hyugga es una deshonra ahora mismo para los Hyuggas por lo cual, se va a… desintoxicarse de su vida para comenzar una vida nueva. Sin lujos.

-¿¡Sin lujos! –pregunté gritando asustada.

-Sin lujos. A partir de mañana serás un chica… vulgar, como dices tú. Una chica normal y corriente.

Se fue y esta vez no lo seguí. Me dirigí a mi habitación y allí lloré en silencio mi desgracia. ¿Por qué mi padre me hacía esto?

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Oí como tocaban a la puerta, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir. Bastante es que estaba haciendo mis maletas.

-Hinata, abre –era Hanabi.

Me dio igual, seguí como si nada. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez mas insistentes y fuertes hasta que al parecer se cansó. Suspiré agradecida de que por fin se fuera a ir. Aunque no me esperaba que la puerta se abriera y que Hanabi apareciera tras ella.

-¿Pero que te crees que haces? ¡Sal de mi cuarto! –la contesté indignada. Ya no respetaban ni la intimidad de las personas.

-No. Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora –me dijo autoritaria.

-¿Qué? –sabía que hasta que no lo dijera no se iba a ir.

-Te echaré de menos. –Me dijo cuando de repente me abrazo.- Eres una insolente, estúpida, malcriada, ricachona, indiferente y asquerosa persona –yo estaba estática. ¿¡Qué! – Pero quería decirte que te quiero a pesar de todo. Porque… eres mi hermana.

Y tras decir eso se fue. ¿De verdad era todo eso? Bah, me daba igual lo que pensara de mí aunque… tenía que reconocer que ese abrazo me había gustado.

A las 2 horas me encontraba en la puerta dispuesta a coger la limusina que me llevaría a mi infierno. Mi padre, mi hermana y parte de los criados se encontraban ahí para despedirme.

-Hija, espero que logres mejorar esa actitud tuya –me dijo como despedida mi frió padre.

-Hermana… -empezó diciendo Hanabi, pero la interumpí abrazándola.

-Se que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, aunque no lo acepto, pero te perdono tu osadía porque… eres mi hermana.

Tras decir eso me subí en la limusina y despedí con la mirada todo aquello que no vería por más de 4 meses.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo ^ ^<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme reviews si?_

_Subiré lo antes posible la conti. No os la perdáis ^ ^ Ahí empieza lo bueno._

_**Adelanto**_

_Hinata llegará a Konoha y conocerá a sus… ''vulgares'' compañeros. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con esa mirada a la que nunca espero odiar y empezar a querer con tanto ímpetu. Aunque claro. Ella era Hinata Hyugga y el… un simple compañero._


End file.
